Klarion
Klarion is a Lord of Chaos.[3] He is a member of the Light, designated L-7. History Klarion is an ageless Lord of Chaos who seeks means to strengthen his powers.[3] He is anchored to the earthly plane by his familiar, Teekl. He allied himself with the Light, becoming its seventh member,[4] mostly because it seemed like fun. Enlisting the talents of the faux magician Abra Kadabra, the pair attempted to locate and steal the Helmet of Fate from Kent Nelson to permanently neutralize Nabu.[7] While they managed to capture Nelson, he refused to divulge any information about where he had stored the Helmet despite Kadabra's torturing him |} However, when the Team was sent by Red Tornado to locate Doctor Fate, Klarion and Kadabra gained access to the Tower of Fate by following them in. The pair forced Kent to allow them into the tower as well, but Kent managed to get them all lost inside a maze-like pocket dimension. Kent managed to escape Klarion with the help of Artemis and Kid Flash, which infuriated Klarion immensely. When Wally and Kent went to retrieve the Helmet of Fate, Klarion and Teekl managed to follow, during which Klarion hit Kent with a magical blast, killing him. Wally then proceeded to put on the Helmet of Fate, allowing for Nabu to take control of his body, transforming them into a new Doctor Fate. Klarion and Fate did battle, but eventually Klarion was forced to retreat when Fate attacked and gravely injured Teekl. Teekl as it turned out, was not only Klarion's familiar but also his only tie with the physical non-magical plane of reality, causing him to fade. Klarion retrived Teekl and escaped. |} After the arrest of the Injustice League, Klarion was present with the other members of the Light to hear Vandal Savage's view of the Kobra Venom plant test and the heroes believing they had exposed the Secret Society. Klarion and Teekl arrived on Roanoke Island to summon Wotan, Wizard, Blackbriar Thorn and Felix Faust with the help of a gem. In a pentagram, they spoke a spell that shifted the adults and children in separate dimensions. |} Zatanna and the Team were on to him, but they were outmatched. Klarion easily deflected Zatanna's "baby magic", and transformed his familiar to battle the others. After Zatanna put on the Helmet of Fate, the tide changed, though Klarion noticed Nabu had trouble keeping himself stable in the separated dimensions. Eventually, the Lord of Order prevailed: Fate bound Klarion, but it was of short duration. After the separation spell had been undone, Klarion escaped and took Teekl with him. |} Klarion was waiting for Sportsmaster at a warehouse, but wasn't pleased with what the mercenary brought in. He expected T.O. Morrow, not Professor Ivo. After Teekl informed him Morrow was in a coma, and Ivo started to get annoyed, Klarion decided it would do. After Sportsmaster delivered some of Ivo's equipment, Klarion, Ivo and Brain experimented on the echinoderm. They were interrupted by Artemis, but Klarion used his magic to allow them to escape. Klarion controlled the Starro-tech-infected Justice League members from a special console on the observation deck. When Red Arrow, Red Tornado, and Black Canary arrived back at the Watchtower Klarion identified them as not being infected and quickly realized that the Team were neutralizing his "toys". Hal Jordan contained the three Leaguers, and they were tagged with Starro-tech again. While Vandal Savage was boasting, Teekl notified its master that the three heroes were not under their control yet. Black Canary attacked him, but in response, he summoned Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Hawkwoman and Martian Manhunter to fight them. Much to his dismay, the Team robbed Klarion of all his "toys". He protested to Savage that they could still win, but Vandal did not want to risk destroying the satellite, or killing any Leaguers. Klarion was present at the conference held with Black Manta, in which Vandal Savage lauded the latter for his efforts and officialized his induction into the group. |} Black Manta summoned Klarion and the other members of the Light to introduce his son, Kaldur'ahm, and welcome him to their ranks. |} Klarion was present with the rest of the Light as Sportsmaster aired his grievances regarding the death of Artemis and the revelation that Deathstroke has replaced Sportsmaster as the Light's new enforcer. |} After the Light's summit with their erstwhile partners the Reach turned out to be a trap laid by Aqualad and the Team, Vandal Savage summoned Klarion from his ring. The witch boy transmogrified a sword that Miss Martian was levitating at Savage's throat into a fire dragon, and made it attack her. Klarion then activated a portal which whisked him, Teekl, and Vandal away from the underground cave. |} Klarion opened a portal for Vandal directly inside the Warworld's crystal key chamber, where three Justice Leaguers stood on guard duty. Powers and Abilities Klarion is a Lord of Chaos, and as such is a powerful magic user. According to Doctor Fate, he is chaos personified and cannot really be contained.[5] Much like Fate, he also faces the problem of needing an anchor in order to exist in the physical world, a role filled by his familiar Teekl.[3] He is able to manifest his powers in assorted forms, including, but not limited to: *'Flight' *'Energy blasts' *'Magical constructs' *'Psychokinesis' *'Teleportation' *'Portals' *'Shapeshifting' *'Technomancy' *'Telepathy with his familiar Teekl' *'Transmutation' Category:Antagonists Category:Organization